


Entertainer (Español)

by Swiss_Roll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiss_Roll/pseuds/Swiss_Roll
Summary: Tras divorciarse y tener un accidente en su antiguo trabajo de policia Rick Grimes lucha por recuperar su vida familiar y laborar, esto lo lleva a convertirse en stripper. Cuando llega alguien nuevo al trabajo Rick nota algo extraño, y en sus esfuerzos por descubrir que es su vida cambia por siempre.





	Entertainer (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Subi el fic en ingles pensando que lo llevaría a mas publico, pero recibí muchos comentarios de gente de habla hispana jajajaja, asi que decidí subirlo en español aqui tambien. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten ♡

"Carl, ya voy a salir" Rick llamó desde la puerta para avisar a su hijo. "Aja, aja"

"Duermanse temprano, hasta mañana princesa" El hombre se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a su hija mientras acariciaba su dorado cabello. Una vez intentó separarse la pequeña se abrazó a su pierna.

"Papi no te vayas"

"No te preocupes amor, volveré pronto" La pequeña lo miraba con ojos tristes, pero pronto soltó su pierna y abrazo su oso de peluche. 

"Esta bien" Rick se arrodillo para darle un último beso en la frente antes de salir e ir hacia su auto.

Insertó la llave en la cerradura e inicio el auto,despues empezo a conducir hacia el bar. Aún no se había acostumbrado a su lugar de trabajo, de policía a stripper, cada vez que se lo planteaba sonaba aun mas ridiculo, mas él no había tenido opción, tuvo que renunciar después de aquel incidente en el que le dispararon. En primer lugar pudo haber muerto, y no podía soportar la idea de dejar a sus hijos, así que decidió no ponerse más en tanto peligro. Aunque hubiera preferido cualquier otro trabajo pero sus amigos le consiguieron el puesto inmediatamente después de su renuncia, estando falto de dinero para su familia tuvo que aceptar. Pero no se podía quejar, ya llevaba un año allí y la paga era buena.

Una vez metió el auto al parqueadero de empleados se preparó antes de entrar al edificio, él no era un hombre extrovertido, ni tan despreocupado como sus compañeros que claramente disfrutaban de la atención que reciben de ambos mujeres y hombres en el bar, el lo toleraba, más le costaba disfrutarlo. Rick entró por la puerta de atrás, esta llevaba directamente al backstage donde todos los bailarines se preparaban.

"Rick, Al fin llegaste, ve a cambiarte, empezamos en una hora" Su jefe ordenó, tan serio como siempre.

Sin decir una palabra Rick solo fue al vestidor, como siempre sus amigos estaban allí pero esta vez había algo extraño, alguien concretamente.

"Rick, hola!" Su buen amigo Glenn se acercó a saludarlo

"Uh, hola" Sus ojos estaban fijos en el desconocido hombre, nunca lo habia visto ahi antes. "¿Quien es el?"

"Oh, el nuevo? Lo contrataron hace poco, hoy es su primer dia"

"Ya veo..."

"Deberías saludarlo, no lo he visto hablar con nadie más que el jefe desde que llegó"

"¿No has hablado con el?"

"Tu me conoces Rick, no soy bueno con las primeras impresiones, ademas miralo, tiene pinta de que podría aplastarme la cabeza si quisiera" El chico se rascó la cabeza riendo. "Como sea, debo practicar, hablamos luego" Dijo antes de partir hacia el escenario, dejando a Rick solo mirando al hombre, después de unos cuantos segundos se fue a cambiar.

Rick agradecia que su uniforme fuera más modesto, no como el de Jesús, una camisa corta que apenas y le cubría una parte del pecho y unos boxers ajustados, le costaba entender cómo él se sentía cómodo estando así de descubierto enfrente de tanta gente. Él en cambio, solo usaba unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de botones de la que obviamente debía deshacerse durante el baile. Una vez estaba listo se dirigió a la zona frente escenario, siempre se practicaban todos los bailes antes de abrir el bar.

Glenn estaba terminando el suyo cuando Rick llegó. Una vez acabado todos los hombres aplaudieron mientras el muchacho sonreía, eso era lo bueno del ambiente, había confianza, amabilidad y admiración entre los empleados, por lo que nadie se sentía incómodo al ensayar, incluso si cometía errores ocasionalmente como el chico en cuestión.

"Rick, sigue tu" Su jefe ordenó, Rick asintió y subió al escenario. Sin mas preambulos espero a que pusieran la música y comenzó su rutina usual. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados al inicio, entreabriendose casualmente, y su expresión era seria. En los momentos en los que miraba hacia ellos se percató de ojos negros centrados en su cuerpo, el nuevo lo estaba mirando, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. ¿Que tanto miraba? Se preguntaba Rick moviendo sus caderas contra el poste. Los ojos del pelinegro no le abandonaron ni por un segundo, incluso una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sudando un poco y respirando profundamente Rick terminó su rutina, pronto el resto aplaudió, y él tenía una amplia y brillante sonrisa. Con la mirada gacha bajó del escenario y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, sin darse cuenta de que estaba justo al lado de él.

"Eres bueno" Rick se volteo sorprendido para encontrar al hombre a su lado.

"Uh, gracias..."

"Negan, soy Negan" El hombre extendió su mano hacia Rick en un intento por ser amable, o cortes tal vez. "Y tu, guapo?"

"Rick, y por favor no me llames así"

"Como quieras belleza"

"Para, y deja de mirarme de esa manera" Rick volteo la mirada después de su firme afirmación.

"Mierda, no queria molestarte solo intentaba romper el hielo, lo siento Rick"

"¿Romper el hielo?"

"Creí que era necesario, todos han sido unos estirados hasta ahora"

"¿Estirados?"

"Si, nadie se toma la molestia de dirigirme más de dos palabras, como si fuera una puta plaga" Negan gruño y acercó el vaso a sus labios, tomando un sorbo.

"No los culpo"

"¿Como?"

"Quiero decir, eres intimidante"

"¿Estas de coña?"

"No, eres grande, fuerte, y hay algo en tu rostro, me pusiste nervioso cuando empezaste a sonreír"

"Mira quien habla"

"¿Qué hay de intimidante en mi?"

"Me haces sentir acorralado, no me has dejado de mirar desde que llegaste" Rick se sorprendió al oírlo, si, había estado mirándolo de vez en cuando, pero no fue tanto.

"¿Qué hay de malo en que te mire?" Eres nuevo aquí-

"Hey, no me estoy quejando, me encanta la atencion, pero no creo que me mires porque te guste" El castaño lo miró incrédulo, no era posible que se fijase en él sin darse cuenta, o si? A su silencio el oji negro respondió con una sonrisa, igual de amplia que la anterior.

"Vaya, así que me equivoco"

"¿Que?" A Rick le tomó un segundo percatarse de lo que implicaba "No, no, no es eso, yo-"

"Te estoy molestando Rick, relajate un poco" Negan rió 

"Como quieras" Rodó sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

"Esa es la actitud" Sonreía demasiado, eso estaba claro. Volvió a levantar el vaso y beber un poco más, no es que lo hiciera inapto para el trabajo, pero Rick prefería no beber, y Negan estaba tomando bastante.

"¿Esta es la primera vez que trabajas en un club así?"

"No, he estado en un par antes, ¿que hay de ti?"

"Si, es la primera vez, solía ser policía"

"¿Policía? Vaya ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando aquí?"

"Larga historia, te aburriras de oirla"

"Lo dudo" En ese momento Rick alzó la vista, se dio cuenta que en el escenario Daryl y Jesús estaban practicando su rutina doble. Era bastante sucia, y no sería correcto referirse a esta como baile. No entendía como lo hacían, asume que ya que eran cercanos tal vez se les hacía fácil.

"Yo solía ser profesor, sabes" El comentario hizo a Rick volver de sus pensamientos.

"Huh, ¿Y tú cómo terminaste como stripper?"

"Larga historia también"

"Cuentame"

"Tal vez otro dia, si tu me cuentas la tuya"

"Esta bien" Los dos hombres compartieron sonrisas por un momento, hasta que el jefe los interrumpió.

"Nos quedamos sin tiempo, vayan a terminar de prepararse" Casi al unísono todos se levantaron hacia el backstage, excepto por el dúo que terminaba de practicar.

Las luces parpadeantes se encendieron junto con la música, en una mezcla de sensaciones casi aturdidoras. Rick odiaba la atmósfera, oscuro y húmedo, como una cueva ventilada únicamente por el aliento de personas borrachas y excitadas. Aun así sorprendentemente frío,  y no ayudaba que tuviera que andar semi desnudo.

Tres largas horas pasaron de trabajo usual, ligar con un chico por allí, una chica por allá, cosas de cada día, vaya. Rick estaba sentando en el bar descansando por un momento. Miró alrededor del bar, un poco lejos a él se encontraba el nuevo, cuál era su nombre...? Ah, Negan, si, estaba ligando con un hombre, Rick observó en silencio mientras él deslizaba su mano por la pierna del hombre y hasta su entrepierna. No era tímido, eso estaba claro, pocos minutos después Rick los vio alejarse a la habitación de bailes privados.

Eso le conseguirá una buena propina, pensó, sin poder evitar imaginarse lo que pasaba allí adentro. El hombre recostandose en el sillón y Negan separando sus piernas para sentarse sobre ellas, deshaciéndose de su apretada chaqueta de cuero lentamente. Por un momento Rick se preguntó cómo sería estar en la posición de aquel hombre, con Negan sobre él. Sus caderas moviéndose y rozando contra su entrepierna.

"Hey guapo" Una voz lo despertó de su fantasía, mientras un hombre se le acercó desde atrás. "¿Te invito una bebida?"

Rick se volteo rápidamente antes de responder. "Claro guapo" Más trabajo, pensó pretendiendo oír al hombre y sonriendo como siempre que uno se le acercaba.

Un rato de halagos, risas, sonrisas falsas y sentarse encima de sus piernas y el hombre ya se había marchado. En todo ese tiempo Rick había ojeado una y otra vez la sala privada, y no vio ni a Negan ni al hombre salir en ningún momento. Se estaba empezando a preocupar, asi que se acerco a la sala y entro, pero no habia ninguna señal de Negan o su compañero. Que extraño.

El resto del dia pasó y Negan reaparecio varias veces, pero siempre desaparecia pronto despues. Raro, muy raro.

Una vez se habia acabado el dia, Rick estaba saliendo al parqueadero cuando se percató de que estaba lloviendo fuertemente, las calles cubiertas por una pequeña pero notable capa de agua. Al menos no seria un problema, pensó mientras se dirigía a su auto.

"La puta madre" un gruñido sonó desde la puerta, Negan estaba ahí, usando una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda. En su mano sostenía un celular, lo miro antes de acercarlo a su boca.

"Hey cara de mierda, te llame hace 40 putos minutos, espero que este bien bueno ese coño que te estas comiendo porque como me dejes aquí mañana mismo te parto la puta cara, ojala para ti valga la pena" Dijo hacia el teléfono, prácticamente gruñendo.

"Hey, uh ¿Esta todo bien?" Rick no pudo evitar preguntar. Una vez Negan se percató de su presencia volteo a mirarlo.

"Uh, si, es solo que el idiota de Simon es demasiado flojo para hacerme el favor de llevarme a casa y con las calles así no me puedo ir" Respondió señalando a su motocicleta con la cabeza.

"Ven, yo te llevo" Rick ofreció señalando a su auto.

"¿Que?"

"¿Vienes o no?" Preguntó dirigiéndose al vehículo

"Si, si" Negan respondió siguiendole, ambos entraron rápido para no mojarse. "Gracias"

"Hey, esta bien, es tu primer dia despues de todo" Rick inserto la llave en la cerradura y encendió el auto. "¿Como te fue por cierto?"

"Excelente" Respondió con una sonrisa "Aquí hay muchos interesados en hombres mayores, me llamaron papi mas veces hoy que en cualquier otro lugar" Rió haciendo a Rick reír ligeramente junto a él.

"¿No eres demasiado mayor para trabajar en esto?"

"Vaya, no sabía que podías adivinar edades. Vamos Rick, ¿tan viejo me veo? Porque si te soy honesto tú tampoco eres el más joven allí" Dijo burlón "Por cierto, dejame en los apartamentos A.T. por el sur"

Rick asintió cambiando de dirección "Se que no soy tan joven, solo digo que no me vería en este trabajo a tu edad"

"Entonces te quedan... ¿Que? ¿Diez años?"

"Siete"

"O podrías continuar trabajando, creeme, hay audiencia para hombres en sus cincuenta, en especial uno como tú"

Rick rodó sus ojos, sonriendo medianamente y miró a Negan por un segundo. Si, ya era hora de que lo admitiera, él era un hombre muy atractivo y carismático. Su voz era gruesa y suave como chocolate derretido con caramelo, y su sonrisa era amplia y brillante, cada vez que aparecía en su rostro llamaba su atención.  Era extraño, este hombre logró cautivar el deseo de Rick en un solo dia. Pero, él se había ido temprano... y habia vuelto.. y se habia ido temprano de nuevo, o no?

"Por cierto, había algo que quería preguntarte"

"Lo que quieras angel"

"Te vi entrando a la sala privada con un hombre, poco rato después entré porque necesitaba usarla, iba a preguntarte. Pero no estabas, y no te vi en el bar tampoco, o detrás del escenario, mucho menos al hombre" Negan permaneció en silencio, así que Rick continuó hablando. "Despues volviste, y despues no estabas, ni ninguna de tus compañias"

"¿En serio? Que raro"

"¿Paso algo?"

"Tal vez tenga una memoria del culo, pero que yo recuerde, no" Había algo extraño en su tono de hablar en ese momento, seco y simple, incluso molesto se podría decir.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien, se como algunas personas se pueden poner"

"¿Me veo como si estuviera mal?" Negan gruñó frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué no te concentras en tus putos asuntos?"

"Lo siento, lo siento" Rick se disculpó ante la agresividad del hombre. "No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así"

"No, no te disculpes, me estas haciendo un favor ahora mismo" Negan suspiro cubriendo sus ojos con su mano. "Pero en serio, no fue nada"

"Sabes que puedes decirme si pasa algo, se que tal vez no debería meterme pero sabes, desapareciste un largo tiempo y me preocupó y-"

"Hey, Rick" Negan le interrumpió chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos. Mierda, había empezado a vacilar, parpadeó y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. "Estoy bien, voy a estar bien, todo está bien" El hombre le calmo con una sonrisa y apretando su hombro amigablemente. "Pero sabes, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, angel"

"De nada" Rick respondió sonriéndole de vuelta, preguntándose porque le llamaba ángel, posiblemente estaba molestando.

Desde ese momento hasta que llegaron el auto permaneció en silencio, excepto por alguna canción en la radio y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el auto. Una vez llegaron al edificio, Rick parqueo en frente.

"Gracias Ricky" Negan le sonrió poniendo su mano en la manija de la puerta. "Sabes, si algun dia necesitas algún favor, lo que sea, hazme saber"

"Esta bien" Compartieron sonrisas por un segundo más antes de que Negan saliera del auto.

"Ah, por cierto" Una vez fuera volteo a volver a mirar a Rick, apoyándose sobre la ventana abierta. "Daryl, Paul y yo vamos a dar un paseo el jueves. ¿Te apuntas?"

"¿El jueves? ¿El dia libre?"

"Si"

"No lo se, tengo que quedarme con mis hijos"

"Vamos hombre, tampoco nos vamos a tardar"

"Lo pensaré ¿esta bien?"

"Por supuesto" Negan le ofreció una última sonrisa antes de despedirse con la mano y entrar al edificio.

○○○

  
"Claro, debí saberlo" Negan rodó los ojos al entrar al apartamento, sus dos compañeros de piso besuqueandose en el mueble, uno sobre el otro. Al verlo entrar levantaron una sábana y se cubrieron, estaban desnudos.

"Toca la puerta idiota" Dwight se quejó.

"¿Porque mierda follan en la sala?"

"Vivimos aquí también" Simon añadió.

"Si, y tambien yo y Arat, y creeme, ninguno de los dos quiere ver las porquerias que hacen entre ustedes" Negan dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, a la vez buscando a la nombrada con la mirada.

"No mientas, te nos has unido una que otra vez" Dwight se burló.

"¿Por qué no te nos unes hoy? No planeamos parar"

"No gracias, he tenido suficiente por hoy"

"Ah, verdad que hoy empiezas a trabajar. ¿Como te fue?"

"Tres" Negan respondió abriendo el refrigerador.

"¿¡Tres!?" Los dos hombres exclamaron casi al unísono.

"Si, tres. Todos terribles" Tomó un largo sorbo directamente de la botella de soda tras haber hablado.

"¿Que tipo de terribles?"

"Piedras, de esas llenas de musgo que encuentras en la calle y se ven más sólidas de lo que son" Una descripción inusual, pero Negan sabía que ellos entendían.

"Creí que eras mas de dar" Simon rió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"Es cierto, pero sabes, es bueno recibir una maldita recompensa no monetaria de vez en cuando" Dijo recostandose en el otro sillón, la botella aun en su mano.

"¿Y te pillaron?"

"No, son tan descuidados como esperaba" Negan respondió, y se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente hasta que volvió a hablar. "De hecho, alguien se dio cuenta de que me fui, el tio que me trajo, Rick"

"Ya la jodiste" Dwight se burló tomando una bocanada del cigarrillo.

"No, le convencí de que nada paso, estaba preocupado el pobre. Pero tienen que verlo, es todo un bombón"

"Un dia de trabajo y ya estas enamorado" Desvergonzado Simon deslizó su mano bajo la sábana haciendo a su pareja estremecerse un poco. Negan no hizo más que rodar los ojos y continuar hablando.

"Si lo hubieras visto tu tambien lo estarias, si no fuera porque trabajo con el le compraria mas de un baile, su figura, como se mueve" Por su mente cruzaban imágenes de Rick, de cada momento en el que lo vio ese dia. "Encima es un maldito ángel, me ofreció traerme, se preocupo por mi, tienes que haberlo visto, estaba tan nervioso, era adorable"

Los dos hombres estaban ahora ignorándolo, besandose y acariciandose bajo las sábanas. Sin inmutarse por ello Negan continuó.

"Mierda, lo quiero" Dijo para sí mismo, no era algo sentimental, pero lo quería, lo deseaba. Quería una noche con él, no; más de una. Su mente empezó a divagar, y pronto sin decir una palabra mas se marchó a su habitación.


End file.
